The Hardest Goodbye
by FairDrea
Summary: *Complete* A young woman finds a place in the Turtles hearts but when it's time to say goodbye, love makes it a little more difficult for one of our heros
1. The Hardest Goodbye

Alright. This is a one shot fic. I got the idea for it when I was ironically at work, making pizzas. Lol. Just a little idea that I had and decided to try it out. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my original character Summer. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...not mine. Nope! Not at all!!  
  
The Hardest Goodbye  
Down the ladder, slightly rusted from years of being unused and across the cement paved floor I walked, the fall of my footsteps echoing against the thick walls of a underground subway that had been left forgotten. Well, almost forgotten. My feet moved lightly down a short flight of stairs, my hand brushing a tarnished banister imbedded in the center of the stairway as the smell of the finest pizza New York had to offer wafted up from the boxes I carried, filling my nose with it's spicy scent. You would that that after tow years of working in Nicks Pizza, endlessly slapping dough and taking orders from livid customers often swearing at me with their thick New York accents I would have grown beyond sick of even being near the product I spent hours making, but I wasn't. It was hard to grow sick of pizza. I often wished I could congratulate the guy who had come up with such a thing. He had to be just swimming in cash by now. Lucky bastard.  
  
As I entered what had once been the platform, now somewhat tastefully decorated with over stuffed couches upholstered in dark greens and tans, tables, weight equipment of every kind and a castle jokingly built out of old pizza boxes, I warily pulled out the hair tie holding up my thick, wavy auburn hair and sighed as the heavy mass spilled over my shoulders. It had been a long day. Too long, and I was more then happy to be at the place I called home. But strangely home was very quiet. My sultry green eyes, framed by long dark lashes assessed the desolate room searching for signs of life but there were none. Huh, the guys must have been out.  
  
I had lived here for a year and a half, having been taken in by the four after one purely crappy day. First my apartment had been broken into and completely ransacked. Everything of true value had been taken, my television, my microwave, my stereo and computer, anything that could have had price slapped on it and been sold on the street. Few things had been left behind. Most of my clothing, my toothbrush, a few pieces of simple jewelry. The jerks had actually even taken my food. How low could you possibly sink?  
  
After a fit of inconsolable tears and reminding myself that I had no one to call since the death of my legal guardian, Aunt Elsa had left me more or less alone, I left my small apartment to wander the streets of the "big city" alone. It was a dumb idea and I should have known it but my small town brain wasn't really capable of putting two and two together at that moment. It was in a darker area of town that I was jumped. I shuddered to think of what more would have happened had my four saviors not come along when they did. They took me to their underground home, consoling me as I sobbed out my heartbreaking story and then insisted that I lived with them. From what I could tell they were trust worthy, they had saved my life and I literally had nowhere else to go. I gladly accepted.  
  
Clearing the reminiscent thoughts from my mind I shrugged and placed the pizza's down on a table as I passed it, smiling as my glance passed over a collection of comic books, then quickly crossed the cavernous room, walking under the muted light of the large stained glass dome in the center of the ceiling and into the last car of a six car subway train that had been abandoned years ago. This car had basically been declared as my own and I had treated it as such, moving in a queen sized bed with a matching dresser, hanging a full-length mirror on the wall. The bedspread was simple, yet elegant in appearance, the color of deep blue and set the main tone for the room. A thick green and blue area rug almost fully covered the floor and a small desk with a flat screen computer sat angled in the corner.  
  
Leaving the door slightly ajar behind me I unbuttoned my work shirt, making a disgusted noise when I saw the small splatter of sauce staining the denim. Shrugging out of the shirt I draped it over the computer chair and went to my dresser, retrieving a simple yellow tank top and a pair of dark green straight-legged sweat pants that had been cut at the hems. What can I say? I just liked having the fabric pool around my feet. It was a fetish of mine.  
  
After having changed I went to the small bathroom that had been conveniently connected to my room (because I was a woman) and washed the after work residue from my face and arms. God it felt good to be clean again. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, full lips pulling up in an impish grin and revealing a straight row of white teeth. A natural blush stained the honey colored skin of my cheekbones and sparkling green eyes smiled back at me. Playfully winking at my reflection I turned on my heel and went back into my room, flopping down on my bed with a groan of utter elation. Minutes passed maybe hours but I highly doubt I had laid there for that long. But maybe I had. Whenever I was truly comfortable time always seemed to fly by me. Finally the sound of four voices carried to my ears and I smiled. The guys were home.  
  
I didn't have go greet them. They knew where I was. Hell, the pizza alone told them I was safe and home. They didn't have to go out kicking random asses to find out where I was. I laughed softly at that thought and turned my head, settling more into the soft down pillow. Moments later a soft knock sounded at my door and I grunted unceremoniously for whoever it was to enter. There was the sound of the door sliding in its track followed by a soft chuckle and a thick Brooklyn accented voice saying, "rough day?"  
  
I flipped over onto my back and gave the owner of the voice a welcoming smile as I propped myself up on my elbows, noticing right away the paper plate laden with two large slices of pizza. "Hey! For me?"  
  
"Nope. Came here to eat it in front of you."  
  
Laughing I watched Raphael, the third oldest of the four turtles, arrogantly cross the room. I sat up, making room for him to sit down. "So where were you guys?" I asked, after he was settled and the plate of pizza was in my possession.  
  
He shrugged. "Don and Mike wanted to check out this arcade so me and Leo went with them to keep them out of trouble. You know how those two are."  
  
I nodded, taking a healthy bite of pizza. "I guess I expected you guys to be here when I got back."  
  
Raph smiled and nudged me with his shoulder. "Aww, you missed us?"  
  
"You know it." I quickly finished my pizza and crumpled the paper plate, tossing it into a wastebasket beside the bed.  
  
"How was your last day?" Raph asked, idly making conversation, but there was sadness in his tone. One that caught my attention and sent a sharp pang through my heart.  
  
"It was long. Very long. But..I don't know. I'm going to kind of miss it. The people I mean!" I quickly corrected. "No way in hell will I miss everything else."  
  
Raph laughed softly and shook his head. "Don't blame ya. I've heard every single one of your horror stories. I'm afraid to get within a mile of that place now."  
  
"So are we still sticking to the whole training plan?" I asked, shifting my position on the bed and causing my arm to brush against his. We both jumped and glanced up at each other. Green clashed with ebony and I felt my heart break a little.  
  
"If you want to," he finally said, breaking the tense silence. "We don't have to since..well..you know-." His voice trailed off.  
  
"No. No, I want to. It will be my..my last time doing this with you guys. We'll have fun," I said, voicing something neither of us wanted to deal with at that moment.  
  
He nodded, a simple gesture, and stood. "I'll meet you out there then." And he was gone. I watched his back as he left, feeling tears prick my eyes. This was so hard. In a way I couldn't even believe it had happened or was happening for that matter. When I came to live with the four amicable mutants I had no idea that I would eventually fall for one of them. But I had, and hard.  
  
I'm not sure how it happened or when, but I had woke up one day after two months of living with the four turtles, Leo, Mike, Don and Raph, and of course their sensei Splinter and knew at that moment that part of my heart indefinitely belonged to the red masked Raphael. And he knew it too. It was if we had come to the same conclusion at the same time and decided the best thing to do would be to come clean with each other. But that was all we could do. Admit that we had fallen for one another and then make the best of it.  
  
The others had been accepting. Mike had teased us non-stop but he was the first to say that he was "totally for" our feelings. Don and Leo had both been accepting, Don a little less because he too had developed somewhat of a crush on me. But his feelings were nowhere as deep as Raph's.  
  
So for a year and several months we lived as normally as possible, flirting shamelessly with each other, cuddling while watching movies, doing things couples would do. Of course there were things we would never be able to do because of what he was but what we could do we did, enjoying our relationship for what it was.  
  
I had been going to college at the time, finishing up my final two years in New York and earning my major in law. I knew when I graduated I would be done in New York and have to move to Memphis where I had applied to take the A.B.A. Raph knew it too so we never talked about it. For the most part we acted as if that time was never going to come. But now it had, and now things were far more difficult then either of us expected them to be.  
  
Drying the salty tears from my face with the back of my hand I drew a shuddering breath and stood, slipping into a pair of socks and putting on my worn tennis shoes. I was going to make this night a memorable one. This was my last night with the guys, my last night with Raph and I never wanted to forget it.  
  
I slid out the door and smiled when I saw that Mike and Don were sitting on the couch, their backs to me. Leo and Raph's eyes were on me so I quickly placed a finger over my lips, indicating that they should keep their mouths shut, something they were both pretty good at doing. Seeing the wicked smiles they returned I resumed creeping up on my two unsuspecting friends. I slid my hands quietly over the back of the couch, placing them inches from their shoulders and then released a shout as I vaulted over the couch and into their laps.  
  
"Jesus..what the-," Mike yelped, his hand gripping the arm of the couch as the other rested over his chest. "Damn it Summer, you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
I laughed and grinned up at him. "Well that's kind of what I was going for Mikey," I remarked dryly. Turning my jade gaze to Don I laughed when I saw him glaring at me. "Oh, come on Donny. You knew that was coming."  
  
A smile broke the purple masked teens face and he shrugged. "Yeah. I heard you coming. I guess we didn't work on your ninja skills very well, did we?"  
  
I slid off their laps. "Well, you got one more chance to do it so I suggest you make it a good one."  
  
Raph came up behind me and slid a well-muscled arm around my shoulder. He was smiling; despite the pain I could see swimming in his deep ebony eyes. "Whadya say guys? Should we quit holdin' back and just pound on her?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Mike said, getting to his feet. "After that little stunt she pulled I'm totally game."  
  
We spared for hours. Well, the whole sparring session turned into more of a joking/teaching/reminiscing session but I was glad it did. We all needed a good laugh, especially in light of tomorrow's events. For the night we all acted as if it was any regular day and I wasn't leaving them tomorrow. Pictures were taken, which I was very glad for. They would be the only thing I had aside from my memories and the letters they promised to write after I was gone.  
  
They each gave me a going away present. From Mike a new pair of tennis shoes, from Leo a cookbook because he knew how much I missed cooking elegant dinners, from Don a framed, blown up picture of all five of us and from Raph a simple amethyst crystal pendant on a silver chain. It was beautiful and I almost started crying over it but forced myself not to. Now was not the time for tears. Plus it would probably freak them all out. They didn't know how to handle crying women.  
  
It became late and after saying good night to everyone I took my presents to my room, packing them safely away with everything else that had already been thrown into boxes that lined the far wall across from the bed. The few things left to pack, clothing, make up, and other various things I threw in boxes quickly, forcing back the sadness that had haunted me all night. When I was done she sat on my bed, toying absently with the necklace Raph had given me. All that was left to do was sleep, but that of course eluded me. So I sat, once again unaware of the time that passed.  
  
I wasn't surprised when I heard the sound of a throat clearing at my doorway. I looked up, knowing Raph would be there. He stood, looking awkward, his eyes filled with sadness. It was almost too much. I could feel the tears collecting in my own eyes and knew that I would not be able to hold them at bay for long.  
  
"Summer," he murmured and that was all it took. I pushed myself off the bed and flung myself into his waiting arms, releasing the tears I had been holding back.  
  
"I..I don't want to do this. I don't want to go," I cried brokenly though my tears.  
  
"Shhh. Don't cry Summer. It's okay. It'll be okay," He ran a hand lovingly over my hair, trying to calm me.  
  
"Raph, it hurts so much."  
  
"I know it does."  
  
"I want to stay here." I pulled back and looked up at the mutant I had come to love so deeply. "With you."  
  
He cradled my face in his hand. "We talked about this hun. You've wanted to do this all your life...and what we have..it can't-."  
  
"I know. It can't work. But I wish it could." I smiled up at him, knowing my heart was in my eyes and not caring at all. He knew how I felt, how I would always feel. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said, his voice husky with emotion.  
  
His arms went around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, my lips brushing his neck. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked, the plea sounding desperate.  
  
"Yeah. I'll stay."  
  
I crawled into bed and he lay down beside me. I pulled the covers up around us, cuddling up as close as I possibly could to him. This would be the last time we ever did this and the very thought broke my heart even further. I started wondering how much I could take before it became too much. "I don't think I'll be strong enough to do this," I whispered into the dark.  
  
He was smiling. I could hear it in his voice. "Yeah you can. I've never known anyone more stubborn then myself until you came along. You're strong Summer. You'll make it past this and live your life. I know you'll be okay."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll..I'll spend every day thinking about you and wishing you were here, but I'll be happy that you're out doin' what you want to do."  
  
Silence fell and we both drifted into a slightly troubled sleep, only made easier by the fact that we were together. For now, we were together and that's all that mattered.  
  
The next day dawned overcast, a constant drizzle falling onto the busy streets. The last of my things were packed and loaded onto a truck that I would be driving to Memphis. Now came the hardest part. The part I had been dreading for so long. Goodbye.  
  
"You guys are walking me up there right?" I asked the four mutants who sat solemnly waiting for me to get ready.  
  
"You bet. There's no way I'm letting you leave without knowing you made it safely to your truck," Leo said, his protectiveness ever so endearing.  
  
I smiled sadly, turning to the mutant who had become like a grandfather to me. He may have been a rat in nothing but tattered clothing to anyone else, but to me he was just as human as anyone else. His wise outlook on life had provided me with so much and I would never be able to repay him. "Splinter. Thank you for everything," I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady. I leaned down and hugged his frail body. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I shall miss you too, my child." I backed away and he nodded. "May your trip be safe and please don't forget to write."  
  
"I wont. Promise." Reluctantly turning to my four escorts I pushed my shoulders back bravely. "Okay, lets go."  
  
We walked in silence, making our way slowly to the surface, each of us dreading what was about to happen. Unfortunately it could not be prolonged and before we knew it, we were at the surface, standing in front of the moving truck and staring at it in disbelief. So this was it. This was the end.  
  
Taking a deep breath I turned To Mike and smiled. "Mikey. I'll never forget you bud. Take care okay?" I gave him a hug, laughing when he squeezed me tightly.  
  
"You're one hell of a girl Summer. You better come visit us sometime," he said, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
Leo was next, enveloping me in a warm, brotherly hug. "If you ever need anything you just call. And if you're up studying one night and need some help, I'll be willing to give it to you anytime."  
  
"Okay. I'll do that. Bye Leo."  
  
I quickly moved on to Don, the tears by now streaming down my face in constant rivers. "Don.." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Take care of him for me okay?" I whispered.  
  
"I will," Don replied quietly, knowing I was talking about Raph.  
  
And then came the hardest good bye I would probably ever give in my life. I faced Raph, a fresh wave of sorrow washing over me. I fell into his arms, crying openly, not caring at all if the entire world knew my heart had shattered. He cried too. I could feel his broad shoulders trembling with suppressed sobs. We clung to each other for what seemed like forever. Then finally, we stepped back. It was time for me to go. I lifted my hands, placing them on either side of his tear-streaked face. "This is it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want you to know that I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Never. You were it for me and I'll spend every day thankful that I met you."  
  
Raph nodded. "Same goes." He gave a watery chuckle. "What are the chances that I'll stumble upon someone as cute as you being mugged in an alley, huh?"  
  
I laughed softly. Then I did something that I had given much thought to but never actually done. I rose up on my tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, my stomach flipping pleasantly with a wonderful emotion that I would forever treasure. His arms came around me, holding me gently as the moment stretched on. I pulled back and smiled up at him. "I'll never forget you...and I'll never stop loving you."  
  
"I love you too Summer. I always will," he said softly, loving shining in his dark, ebony eyes.  
  
I drew an unsteady breath and pulled away from him, feeling for the life of me that I would never survive this moment. But something deep inside of me knew I would and it forced me to move, move on to my future, and move on with my life. "Goodbye," I whispered, turning slowly and walking through the rain, smiling sadly as the droplets fell onto my face and mingled with the tears. I left them behind and faced my new life, knowing that I would never forget any of them and knowing that my heart had found a love that several people only dreamed of. It had been mine and I had been happy. I would never forget a love like that. No matter how much heartbreak, no matter how many goodbyes I would hold that love forever. 


	2. Nobody Lives Without Love

Okay, so obviously this is a one shot with an added sequel because not even I can deal with an ending that sad. So two chapters...kind of making it a short story I guess. So for those of you who wanted a different ending, here ya go! And I'm going to make it EXTRA confusing by switching from first person to third person..or something like that. It's actually not confusing at all. You'll be fine and if not then take two children's Tylenol and call me in the morning!  
Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT. Just own my characters Summer and her pal Amy!  
  
Nobody Lives Without Love  
  
The sky was an endless expanse of pristine blue, unflawed by clouds and stretching out over the busy city of Memphis. My dull green eyes surveyed it through the huge picture window of my 18th floor office as my well- manicured nails drummed on the dark glossy wood surface of my highly polished desk. On the beige carpeted floor next to the outrageously expensive leather chair I now occupied laid my black stiletto heals which I had eagerly disregarded after one of the most gruelingly long trials I had ever been involved in. But it was over now and my client had won. Everyone knew it was going to happen in the first place. The Ice Queen of the courtroom never lost a case. "Don't know why they even bother," I muttered, absently brushing my fingers through my thick auburn hair richly highlighted with golden blonde.  
  
Pushing myself out of the chair, I smoothed a hand over the butter soft fabric of my suede skirt and removed the matching jacket to reveal a simple white silk dress shirt. 'Such a grown up outfit,' I thought as I started clearing things from my desk and placing them carefully in boxes. 'Whatever happened to the happy, optimistic young woman I used to be?'  
  
It was a rhetorical question. I, Summer Heston, had known for almost eight years now what had happened to that young woman. She had left the only love she would ever know to chase a dream. A dream that had not even been worth the effort. Granted I now lived a life full of luxury and was well known in societies highest circles but my life, if anything, was empty.  
  
After I had left New York, leaving behind five of the most endearing souls I had ever known, I had gone to Memphis, passed the Bar and earned myself a well respected position as the top attorney at Brackston and Brackston. It was after my third large cast that my boss had noticed the ruthless, cutthroat way in which I commanded the courtroom. He had immediately given me an impressive raise and an spacious office with a view. A year after that he proposed.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, Stan Brackston wasn't a horrible man. In fact he was actually very kind, very handsome, charming and incredibly fit for his 39 years of age. But my heart had and would always belong to another. I told Stan this several times. He would just laugh, brush a hand though his wavy jet-black hair and insist that we would fit well together with or without the love. He would also point out the fact that the "other man" was not even around. It always hurt to hear him say that. I knew he wasn't. I didn't need to be reminded...but Stan unfortunately had a point. In the spring we were married. I spoke my vows in a hollow voice, devoid of emotion, standing in front of the alter of a very elegant church filled with people. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life but instead I felt as f something deep inside of me was dying.  
  
Three and a half years later Stan joined it, his life ended in a plane crash. He had been coming home from a business meeting in Arizona. In his will he left me everything, much to his families displeasure. Soul ownership of the company, a sprawling mansion in the Memphis countryside, and several stocks went to me. Not only that...but he also left me one month pregnant. The only thing I wanted was the child. Everything else his greedy little siblings could have for all I cared. I wanted none of it.  
  
So there I was, a 29-year-old pregnant widow who was bone weary of living. Not a day passed by that I didn't wish I were somewhere else. I sank back into my chair, drawing a shuddering breath and resting my head in my hands. This was all going to change. It had to. I couldn't live like this anymore. Not without him.  
  
My mind very easily shifted to thoughts of Raph. I could feel hot tears collect in my eyes. God, I missed him so much. At times it was almost unbearable. He knew nothing about my marriage, nothing about the child I now carried. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I knew it would hurt him and causing him pain was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I just..I hoped he would understand.  
  
"So you're going then?" A soft voice with a sultry twang called from my doorway, breaking through my troubled thoughts.  
  
I looked up; smiling at the only person I could truly consider a friend. Amy Larson, unique with her beautiful straight raven hair, pale complexion and soft violet eyes was the best friend and assistant a woman could ask for. She had befriended me immediately, not believing at all that I was the cold emotionless bitch some people had made me out to be.  
  
"Yeah," I said after a while, once again standing. "I'm going."  
  
Amy entered the room wearing a black business outfit with a pinstriped skirt and matching jackt, closing the door softly behind her and crossing the room to stand beside me. She offered me an encouraging smile. "Going back to him?" she asked, knowing about my past with the five mutant turtles and how I had fallen in love with one of them.  
  
I nodded, my hand lifting to methodically rub the amethyst crystal hanging around my neck. "If he'll have me."  
  
"Oh he will. You worry too much," Amy muttered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's a good thing you decided to go. I faxed the necessary papers to the sellers of that flat you wanted. It's yours honey."  
  
I stared at the shorter raven-haired woman overcome with sudden emotion. "Oh Amy!" I cried, pulling her into a hug. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I dread the very thought," she said wryly, hugging me back. "Now," She pulled away, her violet eyes turning serious. "You've got a few loose ends to tie up here before you leave. I'll call Nickelson's law firm and tell them you've accepted their offer. I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Then.well, your estate."  
  
My estate. What could I do with my estate that would make my in-laws furious? "The orphanage..it's starting to fall apart right?" I murmured thoughtfully, an idea forming in my mind.  
  
"Yeah," Amy replied at length.  
  
"Give it to them."  
  
Amy laughed and shook her head. "Man Summer, Mrs. Brackston is going to flip out."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Let her. She's been nothing but a thorn in my side since the first day I met her."  
  
"Whatever you say boss. So did you want to fly out tonight then?"  
  
"Well, I have everything packed and ready so yes. I just have to make a phone call and I'll be good to go," I said as the first tremor of anxiety shivered up my spine.  
  
"Okay. I'll go see what I can do about gettin' you out of here," Amy joked. "Be back in a few!"  
  
She left and I perched on the edge of my desk, staring at the phone. "Now or never." Reaching down I picked up the phone and dialed. It rang once...twice.. "Channel Three. How may I direct your call?"  
  
"April O'Neil please," I said to the overly cheerful receptionist.  
  
"Hold please."  
  
Seconds later April picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"April?" I started hesitantly. "Hey, it's Summer."  
  
"Summer?! Oh my God!!" She yelled. "Honey how have you been? Why haven't you called??"  
  
"I'm sorry. I got wrapped up in a case and it took forever," I quickly apologized, scolding myself for forgetting about how motherly April could be. "I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. Just don't let it happen again. So how are you? I heard about your husband. I'm so sorry."  
  
I swallowed hard. April had heard about Stan. She knew I had been married. That meant-.  
  
"Don't worry Summer, he doesn't know. None of the guys do."  
  
I released a sigh of relief and slumped back against the desk. "That's good. I..I want to tell them myself. How are they?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end. A pause I didn't like at all. "Well, for the most part they're doing okay. They've grown up a lot."  
  
I smiled trying to picture my handsome green guys as grown ups. Now that's something I never thought would happen. "Actually..they're the reason I'm calling," I admitted softly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. April, I'm coming back. I thought I would be able to handle being away from Raph but it's killing me," I whispered, my voice becoming unsteadier with every word I spoke.  
  
"Oh sweetie, don't cry!" April murmured, her words offering me little comfort. "If this is something you really want then I think you should do it. How serious are you about this decision?"  
  
"Very serious. There's nothing here for me anymore. I just..I want to come home."  
  
"Okay. But..does this mean you're willing to give up...everything to be with him?"  
  
I laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah. After my brief experience with intimacy I'm pretty sure I could live without it. Besides, I love Raph. Sometimes that's all you need."  
  
"Alright Summer. Just let me know what I can do. Did you want me to tell the guys?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. I would want to see at least one of them right away. Who would be the most sympathetic and understanding to my current situation though? "Tell Leo. I'll call you later and let you know what time I'll be arriving in New York then you can have him meet me somewhere."  
  
"You got it. Just give me a call and Casey and I will meet you at the air port."  
  
"Okay. Oh, and April," I added, placing a hand over the swelling bulge of my stomach where my baby gently kicked, causing a capricious smile to curve my lips. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"All the more reason for me to pick you up. Talk to you later hun. I have to finish up here."  
  
"Alright. I'll call you later. Bye April."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After hanging up the phone I stared at it a moment longer. So this was actually happening? I was really going back to New York. Smiling, I rubbed a maternal hand over my stomach. "We're going home baby," I whispered softly, feeling the first stirrings of the true happiness that had eluded me for eight years. "We're going home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in New York the skies were overcast, the sound of thunder accompanying people as they walked toe busy sidewalks under the protection of their umbrellas.  
  
Below the surface in a once abandoned subway station the mood was somber as the four turtles sat in silence. The scenes of the movie running across the screen of the television did little to distract them from their thoughts.  
  
Leonardo, the oldest of the four cast an uneasy look in Raphael's direction, discouraged to see that his brother's bleak gaze was still focused on the floor. He'd been sitting like that for well over an hour now. Leo wished for at least the fiftieth time that day that Raph would pull himself out of the depression he'd fallen into when Summer had left but it only seemed to get worse with each passing day. Hell, Leo couldn't even get a good argument out of him anymore. "Hey," the blue masked turtle said, nudging Raph's leg with his foot.  
  
Startled, Raph looked up. "What?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine Leo," he lied, lowering his eyes once again to the floor.  
  
Leo started to say something, determined to get through to his brother when the phone rang. With a sigh he muttered, "I'll get it," and stood, crossing the cement floor to the phone and picking it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's April."  
  
"Oh, hey April." He leaned back against the wall. "This is Leo. What's up?"  
  
"Leo! Perfect. Okay, before I say what I'm about to tell you I want you to promise me that you wont make a sound until I say so, okay?"  
  
Confused but interested Leo nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Okay. I just got off the phone with Summer. She's miserable Leo and..she's decided to come back."  
  
He just about dropped the phone. Just about. Quickly regaining his composer he clamped his mouth shut and forced himself to remain silent until April was through.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. She just wanted you to know. She's going to be calling me later to tell me when her flight come sin and then Casey and I are going to pick her up at the airport. She wants to meet you somewhere. I'll call you back later and let you know what time, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye April." He hung up the phone and returned to the couch, diligently trying to keep the smile off his face.  
  
"What'd April want?" Mikey asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Just to say hi, see what we were up to," he replied flippantly. Mikey muttered something in return and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Once the attention was off of him Leo grinned. Summer was coming back. 'Guess all that wishing actually paid off,' he thought, turning his attention back to the movie and eagerly awaiting April's next call.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you've got everything then. I found you a great hospital. Dr. Miller has the best credentials and her record is flawless. I'll personally take care of shipping out your furniture and everything else. The orphanage gladly accepted your offer and will be naming their new residence after you and that's about everything," Amy ticked off on her fingers as her and Summer made their way through the crowded terminal. A voice on the intercom announced departure times for the flight from Memphis to New York just as the two came to Summer's stop. Amy handed the auburn haired woman her ticket with a smile, her violet eyes suspiciously bright. "First class. You should arrive in New York around 10."  
  
Summer grasped her ticket tightly and adjusted the strap of her carry on bag. "Thanks again Amy. You're a saint." She impulsively pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Ooh, I'll miss you too," Amy said, sniffling as tears trickled over her pale cheeks. "Try and get me transferred to work for you, okay?"  
  
"You got it hun."  
  
They pulled away from each other and Amy placed a hand on Summers stomach. "Now you behave yourself and don't give your Mama too much trouble." She dropped her hand and looked back up at Summer, noticing that for the first time happiness sparkled in her vivid emerald eyes. "Call me when you get settled AND when you go into labor. I'll be on the first plane out."  
  
"I will. Love you Amy."  
  
They embraced once more, neither of them really wanting to say goodbye. "I love you too Summer." She backed away. "Go get him."  
  
Summer turned and disappeared into the walkway. Her smile was firmly in place. Her eyes were full of anticipation. She was finally going back where she had always belonged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
April O'Neil gripped her fiancés arm, balancing precariously on her tiptoes. "Do you see her at all?" she asked, glaring at a middle age woman in a horrendous tropical smock when she bumped into her.  
  
Casey Jones grinned down at the fiery brunette clinging to his arm. "Her plane just landed April. Calm down."  
  
"I am calm," she muttered, settling back on her feet. "I'm just glad she's coming back. Raph hasn't been himself and it's starting to get a little freaky. I don't think he understood when she left how much he needed her. I'm glad she realized it though. I mean, I for one would be more then happy to see Raph back to his old self again."  
  
"No kidding. I haven't gotten a good comeback out of him in like a year," Casey said dryly.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, waiting as the crowd thinned for a glimpse of Summer. But as the terminal cleared there was no sign of the young woman they had known eight years ago. April sighed and started to turn away when a flash of wavy auburn hair caught her attention.  
  
A woman, very obviously pregnant stood in the middle of the terminal, a simple black bag resting on the floor beside her. She wore a pair of flowing black dress pants that flared gently around her feet. The silk blouse she wore was vertically striped with maroon and a navy that bordered on black. It was pulled back around the collar, very subtly exposing just a hint of cleavage and it hugged her rounded stomach. The dark colors of her silk shirt brought out the glow in the young woman's cheeks and made her startling green eyes stand out all the more.  
  
"Oh...my...god," April murmured the moment something clicked in her mind, telling her that this woman was the young girl that had left them 8 years prior. "Summer?"  
  
The young woman's head turned in their direction and her green eyes went wide as full lips turned up in a fond smile. "April!" she cried, picking up her bag and taking long graceful strides towards them.  
  
"Summer! I can't believe it's you!" April said, pulling the younger woman into her arms. "You've grown up so much. You look beautiful! And pregnant!!"  
  
"Thank you. You look great too. It's so good to see you again." Summer backed away and turned to smile up at the man April was with. His black hair had been cut short but he was still an impressive man with his well- sculpted body and rakish grin. "Casey," she murmured fondly.  
  
"Yeah kid, it's me. You grew up too much."  
  
Summer laughed as hugged her briefly. "I'm still me."  
  
Casey looked at her closely. He was right. She had grown up too much. Her eyes held way too much pain for someone her age and her fair features had hardened, become unyielding to any emotion. "Nah. I think you're more then just you," he said, hiding the fact that he was bothered with the change in her by nodding to her stomach. "When are you due?"  
  
"In about three weeks."  
  
April gasped. "Three weeks? We have to find you a doctor."  
  
Summer laughed softly and shook her head. "Already taken care of. My assistant back in Memphis is handling everything. Housing, furniture moving, doctors, you name it the girl has it covered."  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going then," the news reporter said, wrapping her arm around Summers shoulder and leading her out of the airport. "Do you have any luggage to pick up?"  
  
"No. It's all being moved to my new place tomorrow. I have what I need."  
  
"Alright then. Leo's waiting. Are you ready for this."  
  
Summer took a deep breath. Was she ready for this? She didn't even know how they would react to her let alone the fact that she was pregnant. But she didn't really have a choice. Her heart wanted one thing and one thing only and this time..she was going to follow it. "Yes. I'm ready."  
  
Once outside where the drizzle had eventually died down to a harmless sprinkle, Casey hailed them a cab and gave the driver directions to their destination. It took ten minutes and they were back on the sidewalks of New York, standing at the entrance to the turtles underground home. Casey scanned the area to make sure it was clear and leaned down, effortlessly hoisting the large grate on the sidewalk to reveal a ladder. "Down ya go kid," he said.  
  
Summer gave April another quick hug before leaving. "Thanks for coming to get me. We'll get together tomorrow to catch up, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. Just give me a call when you're ready," the older woman said. She pulled back and gave Summer a small shove in the direction of the ladder. "Go."  
  
Throwing her bag down first, Summer descended the ladder, darkness closing in around her. She listened to the sound of the grate scrapping against the cement as Casey closed it. Her feet made purchase with the solid ground and she reached down to pick up her bag, slinging it back over her shoulder. In the process she noted with mild disgust that her hands were trembling. Well, why wouldn't they be? She was a nervous wreck. What she needed was a good strong cup of coffee. "Cool it Summer," she told herself firmly, still thinking she was alone. She should have known better.  
  
Out of the darkness stepped a figure, walking up behind Summer unnoticed. He was inches away and still she didn't notice him. "Eight years and you forgot everything we taught you?" the blue masked turtle said incredulously.  
  
Summer gasped and whirled around. "Leo! God, you scared me!" she yelped. Suddenly the anxiety returned and she mentally retreated, afraid of what he was going to say.  
  
Leo stared at the woman before him for a moment. It was hard to believe this was the same Summer he had known so long ago. But in a way she wasn't. This woman was older, wiser, and pregnant! "Look at you," he said, giving her an affectionate smile. "You look great Summer."  
  
She visibly relaxed and returned his smile. "Thank you. You look good too," she commented, taking in his appearance. Not much had changed but she could defiantly tell he was older. He was a little taller then she remembered, his eyes held a certain knowledge that came with age, and his muscles were much more defined. "April said you guys had grown up."  
  
An awkward silence fell and neither of them made a move. There was something about Summer that was bothering Leo. She was different, and not in a good way. Something about her attitude was cold and unnatural. Deciding to say something about it he broke the silence. "So when are you going to drop the act?" he asked softly.  
  
Her chin started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. "Right about now," she whispered. Dropping her bag she finally broke down for the first time in a long time, moving into Leo's arms and crying out the years of pain and heartache. As she cried Leo held her close, rubbing her back gently and murmuring words of comfort. He didn't know if they actually worked but he felt like she needed them right now and he was willing to do anything to ease her sadness.  
  
Eventually the sobs died down, turning into quiet little sniffles. "So is this why you wanted me to be the first to see you?" Leo asked once she had calmed.  
  
Summer laughed. "You're the most sympathetic out of your brothers. I thought if anyone was going to understand, it would be you." She tilted her head up to look at him. "I really missed you guys."  
  
Leo tightened his arms around her. "We missed you too Summer. Especially-." His voice died off but not soon enough.  
  
"How is he?" Summer asked, a note of fear in her voice.  
  
"Honestly? Not good. He misses you. He never admits it, but we all know."  
  
Summer pulled back, brushing away the last tears that still clung to her cheeks. "I miss him too. That's why I came back. I'm just.." A protective hand went over her stomach. "I'm not sure he'll understand."  
  
"If you just explain-."  
  
"Hey Leo! What's up man? You took off without even telling us where you were going."  
  
Leo and Summer turned to see Mikey and Don walking down the large tunnel. The two younger turtles came to a dead stop upon seeing the woman with their brother. Mikey was the first to speak, taking an unsure step forward. "Summer?"  
  
The auburn beauty subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Yeah. It's me," she said softly.  
  
"No way!" The orange masked turtle exclaimed, rushing forward and scooping Summer up in a hug. "Whoa," he yelped, immediately setting her back down. "Pregnant Summer!"  
  
Summer laughed. "Yup. It's still okay to hug me though. Nothings going to happen, not for another three weeks."  
  
"Sweet," Mikey said, pulling her back into his arms.  
  
"Mikey, hand her over," Donnie demanded impatiently. Mikey passed the laughing woman over to his brother and smiled as the two hugged.  
  
"So does this mean you're back for good?" Donnie asked almost hesitantly as he released his hold on her.  
  
Summer smiled, reaching up to brush a stray tear from his cheek. "Yes."  
  
"Awesome." Mikey came up beside her. "One thing though. What's with the..umm..." He pointed to the obvious swell of her stomach.  
  
Steeling herself for their reactions, Summer took a fortifying breath. "I was married..two years ago. He was a good man, very kind, older...but I never loved him. Eight months ago he died in a plane crash and well...this is how he left me," she explained.  
  
"Why did you marry the guy if you didn't love him?" Donnie asked.  
  
Good question. Why had she married Stan? God this was frustrating. Tears burned in her vivid eyes as her mind fought frantically to control her raging emotions. It was no hope though. Breaking down in front of Leo had broken the dam to the feelings that had been concealed inside her for too long. "I..I don't know," she finally admitted, hot tears coursing over her flushed cheekbones.  
  
"Way to go Donnie. You made her cry," Mikey lightheartedly reprimanded his purple masked brother as he pulled Summer into his arms.  
  
"I-I told him I d-didn't love him but he wouldn't listen," she managed to stutter through her tears. "And everyone kept say I should, we would make such a great couple, blah, blah, blah. I got so-so confused. Every time I told him that I loved someone else he would laugh and ask me where the other guy was."  
  
Mikey made a disgusted face. "Man Summer, the guy sounds like he was a real jerk."  
  
"I know." She clasped her hands together in front of her and started nervously twisting them. "Raph is never going to forgive me for this," she whispered.  
  
Leo walked up, standing beside her and taking her trembling hand in his. "Summer, if you just explain it to him I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Yeah," Donnie quickly added. "The guy's been miserable without you. You two can work this out."  
  
"And can I just say," Mikey started, not to be outdone by his older brothers, "that you look totally hot!"  
  
Summer's head jerked up and she stared at Mikey for a moment before a smile curved her full lips and laughter burst from her throat. "Thanks Mikey. I really needed that."  
  
"That's what I'm here for babe."  
  
They started walking down the darkened tunnel that led to the turtle's home. Once they reached the short flight of stairs that went directly into the spacious, renovated subway station, Summer stopped, anxiety flooding through her as she stared with unseeing eyes at the ground before her.  
  
The three turtles stopped when they noticed she was no longer following them and they turned to face the young woman expectantly.  
  
"Hey, it's cool Summer," Mikey said, seeing the apprehension that filled her startling green eyes. "He went for a walk."  
  
Summer shook her head, feeling shameful for being afraid to face the one she had traveled so far for. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just really nervous right now."  
  
"It's okay. We understand," Leo said softly.  
  
She couldn't be any more grateful then she was at that moment. She had truly been gifted with such wonderful and understanding friends. Smiling, she squared her shoulders and descended the stairs.  
  
It was just as she remembered it, the stained glass from above casting its rich hues over the subway cars and concrete floors scattered with furniture. Sitting in a chair not far away was another mutant she had missed dearly. A rat with a missing ear, eyes that were wise in all ways of the world, and worn clothing. He looked up as they entered, surprise registering on his face. It was quickly replaced by a small smile as he put down the book he had been reading. "My child, you have come back to us," he said in an age-roughened voice.  
  
Summer placed her bag on the floor and crossed the floor quickly to her mentor. "Hello master Splinter," she murmured softly, wrapping her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
Splinter patted her back. "I too have missed you Summer. I see congratulations are in order?" he asked as she pulled away from him and straightened.  
  
"Yes. In three weeks, well, hopefully three weeks my daughter will be joining us." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.  
  
"So do those things like..really kick like they say they do?" Mikey asked, coming up behind Summer.  
  
Summer laughed and turned to face the youngest turtle. "Yeah. She's actually really active right now. It must be all the excitement of the day. Would you like to feel?"  
  
Mikey's eyes went wide. "Serious?"  
  
"Yeah, here." She took his hand and placed it over her stomach, laughing when his eyes went even wider.  
  
"Dude's. The little guy kicked me!" He exclaimed, staring in fascination at Summers abdomen.  
  
"Michelangelo. See that our guest has something to drink," Splinter advised.  
  
"You got it." The orange masked turtle disappeared into one of the subway cars.  
  
Splinter placed a gentle hand on Summers arm and she looked down at him. "You look tired my child. You're room is just as you left it if you care to rest."  
  
Summer nodded thankfully, starting to feel the days events take their toll on her. "Thank you master Splinter. I think I'll do that." She picked up her bag and started walking to her old room when Mikey's voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey Summer, you up for some pizza?"  
  
The auburn beauty laughed and shook her head. "Maybe you guys didn't change all that much after all. Yeah, I could go for some food. And a rain check on the drink. I'm good right now." She turned and went to her room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Splinter hadn't lied. Her room was exactly as she had left it. It was almost like they had been expecting her return. Smiling she walked over to the bed and placed her bag on it, pulling open the zipper and pulling out a pair of baggy navy pajama pants and a large green hooded sweatshirt. She had to get out of the business clothes. They were starting to make her feel seriously restricted. She would take comfort over elegance any day.  
  
Once out of the finery and into her sweats she started to feel much better. The child inside her gave one feisty kick and Summer laughed. "I know. It feels good to be home doesn't it? You don't know what it's like but as soon as you come into this world I'm going to show you. I promise."  
  
She took a moment to rest, rubbing the small of her back to ease the throbbing ache that had grown throughout the day. She stretched out on her bed, staring at the intricate antique ceiling of the subway car. 'I wonder when Raph is going to get back,' she wondered, feeling her heart catch with the very thought of him. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 11:30. Hopefully he would be back soon.  
  
In the living room of their quaint home Mikey picked up the phone and started dialing Nick's Pizza place when Raph walked in, shrugging out of his trench coat and tossing it carelessly over the back of a near by chair. The younger turtle immediately hung up the phone. "Hey Raph, that didn't take long."  
  
"Nope," the older turtle replied in a dull voice.  
  
Leo and Donnie chose that moment to walk out of the first subway car where they had been grabbing paper plates and glasses. They saw Raph and slowed to a stop, throwing a nervous glance at the car Summer occupied. "Hey. What are you doing back so soon?" Leo asked.  
  
Raph gave them an odd look. "Well thanks for the great welcoming party," he remarked dryly. "Felt like coming back. That okay with you guys?"  
  
There was the sudden sound of a door sliding open followed by a husky feminine voice. "Mikey, you might want to get an extra pizza. I think I might just be able to finish off one on my own."  
  
Raph stared at the auburn haired woman in shock. There was no way...it couldn't be! She finished putting her hair into a ponytail and looked up. Her vivid green eyes connected with his and her mouth dropped open. Oh god, it was her. His heart beat painfully as he took in the sight of her, the long auburn hair with blond highlights, the eyes that had haunted him for eight years, her full lips and high cheekbones. She was older and her body had filled out very well. She would still be the tiny thing he remembered if it weren't for the-.  
  
He shut his eyes against the pain that twisted in his stomach. She was pregnant. "Where's the father?" he asked in a voice devoid of emotion, breaking the tense silence.  
  
Summer swallowed hard, trying to shut out the sound of her wildly beating heart. "He's dead," she murmured, finding it difficult to force the words out past the lump in her throat.  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
Summer shook her head. "No." When he didn't respond she took a tentative step forward followed by another and another until finally she stood in front of him. "I told you I would never love anyone else but you."  
  
Raph stared at her, his eyes cold and distant. She couldn't take it. She had expected him to be upset but his anger she could deal with much better then his silence. Tears started flowing in steady rivers down her face. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Please Raph," she whispered brokenly. "I can explain."  
  
"Why'd you come back?" He asked, his voice catching dangerously.  
  
Summer smiled sadly. "Because I was tired of trying to tell myself I could live without you. I can't. I wont. I love you and I want to be with you." He remained silent and she could feel the happiness she had finally been able to grasp start to slip through her fingers. "Raph, you don't want to do this," she murmured.  
  
"You're right," he finally said. "I don't." The tension left his body and he hauled her into his arms, tightening them around her. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, crying tears of happiness and feeling an unexplainable joy fill her being. God it felt so good to be back in his arms again.  
  
"I missed you so much hun," Raph whispered hoarsely. Yeah, he was crying and he could honestly care less if his brothers saw. Summer had come back to him.  
  
Summer pulled away and stared up at him, love shining in her beautiful emerald eyes and tears clinging to her thick lashes. "I missed you too. It hurt so much to be away from you."  
  
Raph lifted a hand and gently brushed her thick wavy hair away from her face. "You're willing to give up everying...just for me?" he asked, trying not to sound so hopeful.  
  
She smiled. "Yes. I would rather live a life full of love and be with you then live an empty life only wishing I could be with you." She caressed the side of his face, leaning closer. "I love you," she whispered, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips tenderly against his. Raph kissed her back, hugging her body close to his as his brothers started cheering wildly.  
  
The two broke apart and laughed. After eight years they were finally together again and nothing was ever going to break them apart. The Lord worked in mysterious ways. He had brought the human and the turtle together for a reason and they were not about to question Him. No, they were just going to take the second chance they had been given and live it out for all it was worth. Because, lets face it...nobody lives without love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End!! Or is it?? I just may have a touching prologue in store! A little flash-forward into the life of Raph and Summer. Okay, so I do. Lol. Later guys and thanks for reading! 


	3. Family

Okay so this turned out a lot longer then I thought it would. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Glad you enjoyed the fic. Hope those of you who only read the first chapter went on to see that there is a MUCH happier ending, thank the gods. And this final chapter incorporates yes another OC. Well, not OC really but fellow author and good friend of mine Airetti. This one's for you hun! And I just read a fic that had the same names and I want to reassure the author, sss979, it was completely unintentional hun. Airetti's name is Catey and that's the name she requested I use and Amy.well, I was thinking Sailor Moon at the time I thought of that name. So just wanted to say sorry, I didn't actually mean to do that. Btw.you're a freakin' awesome writer!  
  
* * * Disclaimer: All I own is Catey, Summer, Amy and Charity. The turtles, not mine!! Never were or will be! * * *  
*~* Family *~*  
In her deep state of sleep, Summer Heston hardly heard the quiet chirping of her cell phone. She would have missed it completely had she not been gently nudged into a state of semi-consciousness. "You're phone's ringin'," a deep male voice murmured sleepily from beside her.  
  
Summer reached over, grabbed the ringing phone off the nightstand and flipped it open. "Hello?"  
  
"Four in the afternoon and you're sleeping?" a cheerful voice with a genteel southern twang replied.  
  
Summer smiled. "It's called a nap Amy," she corrected her assistant and best friend from Memphis. "So where are you?"  
  
"We just got off the plane. We're going to swing by the apartment, drop some things off and then we'll be on our way over. How's your honey?"  
  
Summer's smile brightened as she looked down at the sleeping turtle beside her, his arm draped loosely above the telltale swell of her stomach. "He's sleeping."  
  
"Not any more," he muttered with a grin.  
  
"Okay, so he's not sleeping anymore. How long do you think you'll be?" she asked, once again speaking to Amy.  
  
"Probably an hour and a half," Amy said. "It's not too hectic here so gettin' out of the airport shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Hey Summer!" A voice suddenly yelled in the background causing Amy to chuckle softly. "Catey says hi."  
  
"Tell her I say meow," Summer joked, picking at an invisible speck of dust on the blanket that covered her raised knees.  
  
"Will do. Okay, I'm to go get a cab so I'll see you in a bit. I can't wait to see the guys! Are you sure they're okay with meeting us? I mean, yeah I've talked to them and all but Cat hasn't and what if-."  
  
In the middle of her tirade Raph snatched the phone away from Summer and rudely interrupted the rambling female. "Amy...shut up, get your stuff dropped off and call us when you're ready, okay? I've told you a hundred times that we're okay with it."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Amy burst out laughing. "Sorry Raph. I just worry. Gosh you've got a purty accent!" she teased, laying her own natural southern drawl on thick.  
  
Raph gave the phone a strange look and handed it back to Summer. "She's strange," he stated before burying his face in the pillow once more.  
  
Summer giggled softly. "Me again," she told the woman on the other end.  
  
"Hey you again. We're on our way. I'll see you in a bit. Oh, and um...thanks again Summer. Not just for getting me the job but for letting Cat tag along. She really appreciates it. I'm all she really has now so..this means a lot, to both of us."  
  
"Don't mention it hun. I'll be glad to have you back and I'm looking forward to seeing Cat again. We'll have fun."  
  
"We sure will. Okay, gotta go. Cat's trying to make friends with strangers and they're giving her weird looks. See you soon Summer time!"  
  
"Bye Ames."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Summer placed it back on the nightstand. She laid back against the headboard, closing her eyes to reflect back on the past three weeks. So much had happened and yet she was still...pregnant. It was the middle of summer, the heat was stifling and she...was still..pregnant.  
  
Well, at least Raph understood everything. They'd spent most of the night that she had come back sitting on her old bed and talking. Summer told him everything, not leaving out even the tinniest detail. She was tired of hiding things from him. The strange thing was he took it very well. He had even joked about how much of an ego trip it was that she had experienced what it was like to be with a man and had still wanted to come back to him. So with a collective sigh they had left the past where it had belonged and had happily fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
  
After that things had returned to normal. It was almost as if she had never left. Because of Raph and the fact that the turtle's underground lair was much cooler then her apartment, Summer had spent most of her time there. During that time she had found that she didn't need the intimacy that she had experienced with her baby's father. She fell in love with Raph all over again and in that love she found a confidence and a curiosity that had benefited both of them. Granted they could never be together the way a man and woman could be, but they had found ways around it, experimenting when the heated kisses and passionate embraces just weren't enough. And since Summer didn't have many distractions she had all the time in the world to spend with him.  
  
She didn't have a job to go to at the moment. She was supposed to have started the day after her return to New York but as soon as she had walked in they had taken the time to show her the lavish corner office that was now hers then told her to leave. They had granted her a full ten weeks maternity leave so that she could "adjust to the city and becoming a mother." It was very kind of them so she gladly agreed but only after securing Amy a position as her personal secretary once more. Since she was technically still the owner of Brackston and Brackston not to mention a very well known and powerful attorney they had a great deal of respect for her and the arrangements to have Amy transferred to New York were finished before she had even left the building.  
  
When she had called Amy later that night the young woman had been ecstatic. They quickly made plans for her move. There had only been one minor snag, which resulted in a two-bedroom apartment instead of a one bedroom. That minor snag being Amy's cousin Catey, a feisty 22-year-old blonde from Tennessee that had come to live with her after her last year of college. Most of Cat's family was gone already; having died when she was very young so Amy was all the family she really had left. Of course Summer wasn't one for leaving people out on their own so she had told Amy to bring the younger woman with her.  
  
Once everything was settled there Summer went to face the guys and confess that she had told someone else about them. As she had expected they weren't too happy about it. It had taken a long explanation and a lot of convincing but eventually they had caved. And it was hard for them to stay upset with her because she had been so alone at that point and confiding in the only person to befriend her should have been expected. Mikey also pointed out that the person she had confided in was female and had a cousin his age so they should really try and see the good in the situation. Summer had smacked him for that one.  
  
"Didn't fall asleep again, did you?" Raph's voice broke through her thoughts and she slowly opened vivid green eyes, turning her head and smiling down at him.  
  
"No. I was just thinking," she replied softly.  
  
Raph grinned and pulled her back down, settling her body close to his. "About me?"  
  
Laughing, Summer rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "When am I not thinking about you? Wait, scratch that. God forbid your ego should get any bigger," she said laughingly. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened. And..you know, wondering when the hell she's going to get out of me," she muttered, gesturing to her stomach.  
  
"You're not gonna miss havin' her in there?" Summer gave her red masked turtle an incredulous look and he laughed. "Guess not."  
  
"You try carrying around something this big for months and see how hot you feel," Summer muttered, her hand unconsciously lifting to pass protectively over her stomach.  
  
Raph smiled and tightened his arm around her. "Aw honey, I think you look hot either way. Pregnant, not pregnant, makes not difference to me."  
  
"You're such a sweetie," She stretched tiredly, rubbing her foot against his calf.  
  
Raph listened to the sound of her steady breathing, idly toying with a strand of her flaxen hair as the minutes slowly ticked by. When it became apparent that Summer wasn't going to say anything more he looked down to find her fast asleep. Smiling, he pulled the covers up around them quickly joined her in oblivious slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So like, you're sure these two know where they're going right?" Mikey asked, watching Raph as he helped Summer up from the ladder and into the tunnel they were currently standing in.  
  
The striking auburn haired woman leaned heavily against Raph and nodded. "Yeah. And if they don't, that's what the cell phone is for." They started walking to where they were going to meet up with Amy and Catey. It was just Mikey, Raph and Summer. Leo and Donnie had decided to stay back at the lair and clean up a bit for their new guests.  
  
As the trio walked through the long, gloomy tunnel Summer started feeling a cramp in her lower abdomen. At first it was nothing, a nagging sensation that was more annoying then painful. Chalking it up to an upset stomach, Summer ignored the tiny pang, or at least she tried to until it became more of a sharp, stabbing feeling. When the pain became too much she halted, pulling Raph to a stop and clutching at his muscular arm.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, immediate concern showing in his eyes.  
  
Summer took several deep breaths, her hand massaging the spot where the pain seamed to stem from. It wouldn't help thought. The pain only seemed to get worse. "I-I think she's mad at me," she managed, adding a small laugh to reassure him. "It's probably nothing to worry about." As she spoke the pain seemed to lessen slightly and she straightened, forcing what she hoped was a convincing smile to her lips.  
  
But they weren't buying it. She could see that. The skeptical looks on their faces said it all. "I'm fine guys, really. It's probably just an upset stomach okay?"  
  
"Yeah right," Mikey remarked dryly, turning and continuing on down the tunnel. "You say that now but I bet with our luck you'll go into labor in about two min-." The young turtles voice cut off with a startled yelp when a figure came around the corner and collided with him. In a mess of flailing limbs and muffled curses the two went down, landing in a heap on the cold concrete floor. "What the hell?" Mikey muttered.  
  
He opened his mouth, not even entirely sure of what he was going to say and found himself lost in the softest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. Fringed with thick lashes the startled russet colored orbs stared down at him. Long blonde honey colored hair cascaded around his face, closing the rest of the world off like a curtain of gold. "Hi there," the woman said in a soft, southern accented voice.  
  
"Hey," Mikey replied, making no attempt to move. Why move anyway? It wasn't like she weighed that much. She was a tiny thing really he thought feeling her warm body pressed against his.  
  
"Hey Cat, you want to let Mikey up?" Summer's voice called, laden with suppressed laughter.  
  
The girl quickly scrambled off of him, saying a warm hello to Summer and he got his first good look at her entire body. She was short, probably close to his height. Her legs were encased in a pair of dark blue jeans that flared over her deep tan cowboy boots. A tight shirt of tan suede the same color as her boots was worn underneath a long jean jacket that hung to the back of her knees and had sleeves that flared at the cuff and were tied together with strips of leather. She regarded him with a coy smirk, her chocolate eyes sparkling warmly. And that smile right there was all it took. For the first time since April had come into their lives, Mikey looked at a woman and defiantly liked what he saw.  
  
Unfortunately his feelings didn't go unnoticed. Walking up behind Summer, Raph wrapped his arms around her and smiled at the dumbfounded look on his brothers face. "I think poor Mikey just fell," he muttered.  
  
Summer laughed softly. "Kind of like you did all those years ago?" she asked, dropping her head back against his shoulder.  
  
"Nah, I fell harder," he murmured, brushing a tender kiss at the base of her neck.  
  
"So this is the guy I've been hearing so much about," yet another accented voice said. A woman with short black hair and soft violet eyes moved out of the shadows wearing a simple black skirt and a blue satin shirt that was buttoned down the front with tiny pearls.  
  
"Amy!" Summer squealed, giving Raph a quick kiss and rushing forward to embrace her best friend. "Oh it's so good to see you again!"  
  
Amy hugged the auburn haired woman back enthusiastically. "It's good to see you too hun. Memphis just isn't the same without you. But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore, do I?" She backed away and looked at the person who had become such a valuable friend to her so long ago. She looked so much happier now, like she had finally found peace in life. Amy had Raphael to thank for that and she had every intention of doing so but only after a thorough inspection of Summer. "I can't believe you're still pregnant honey."  
  
"Well I think it fits her. I've always heard how pregnant women are supposed to glow and honey, you are defiantly glowing," Catey said, coming up to stand beside the two women. "Summer, you going to introduce us to your friends?"  
  
"I think you've already met Mikey," Summer said, smiling when the younger blond woman blushed and sent a shy look in the orange masked turtles direction. "And this," Summer reached back, taking Raph's hand and giving him a loving smile. "Is Raphael."  
  
Amy stepped forward, a bright smile on her face. "It's nice to finally meet the guy that Summer has talked about non-stop for years. And I think I owe you a thank you. She's never looked so happy before," she said kindly, holding out a well-manicured hand.  
  
She was fearless, just as Summer had been when they had met her for the first time. Raph had to admire her for that. She didn't scream, she didn't faint, she just smiled and greeted him with a calm air that reminded him way too much of Leo. He took her outstretched hand and briefly shook it. "Nice to meet you too Amy. Summer's told us a lot about you."  
  
"All good I hope," Amy joked. "So where are the other two?"  
  
"Their back at the lair," Summer replied. "We should probably get back before they start to worry. Leo tends to do that a lot."  
  
The Trio, joined by the two women, started back to way they had come. Trailing behind them, Cat studied Mikey intently out of the corner of her eye as he walked along beside her. It was strange, she thought when a nervous flutter started in the pit of her stomach and slowly worked its way through her body, that she should feel a certain attraction towards this green mutant. But she did. He was actually really cute and his eyes held a certain amount of optimism and humor that she couldn't wait to become better acquainted with. "I'm Catey by the way," she murmured softly so that only Mikey could hear her.  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "I'm Mikey. Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Pleasures all mine honey." Where the hell had that come from?? She had never spoken to a guy like that before. Swallowing hard, she dropped her head forward and her hair hid her blushing cheeks from his view.  
  
"All yours huh?" Mikey questioned only adding to her embarrassment. "And here I thought it was mine. I mean, you did like, fall right on top of me."  
  
Cat slowly lifted her head and looked at him, relief pouring through her when she saw the teasing smirk on his face. Feeling slightly bolder then usual she tossed her honey colored hair behind her and her lips curved up in a shy smile. "You know, I'm not sorry about that," she purred.  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
Cat felt something warm brush her hand and looked down, seeing Mikey's hand reaching for hers. With a playful smirk she slipped hers into his and moved closer to him, causing their shoulders to brush lightly. They shared a look and continued to follow the others down the dark tunnel.  
  
It seemed to summer like it took forever to reach the lair but finally they were home. Leo and Donnie, waiting patiently on the couch and watching TV quickly stood when they saw their new guests. Summer had to bite back the laughter that threatened to spill fourth when she saw their interested gazes focus on poor, unsuspecting Amy. It made her wonder briefly why they hadn't even spared a glance for Cat. Summer turned around, looking for the young blond woman and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her standing by Mikey, one hand clasped in his and the other resting lightly on his chest as they spoke in hushed tones, both grinning like love sick teenagers. No wonder Donny and Leo had taken no sudden interest in the other female Summer though, smiling as she faced the two to make introductions.  
  
Taking Amy's hand, she led the woman over to Donny and Leo. "Okay guys. This is the girl you've been talking to on the phone. Amy, meet Donatello and Leonardo."  
  
The raven-haired woman moved forward, extending her hand first to turtle in the purple mask and offering him a warm smile. "It's nice to be able to put a face with the voice. How's the project coming?" she asked, referring to the computer program he was in the process of creating.  
  
"It's taking a while," Donny answered, gently shaking her hand. "But I expected it to. It's nice to meet you Amy."  
  
"Likewise," she murmured moving on to the turtle in the blue mask that had silently been waiting his turn. Amy looked up into his eyes, not at all surprised that he seemed to be the tallest of the four. He was the leader after all. So this was the one who had shyly flirted with her over the phone, the one who had spoken so passionately about his beliefs and his family that she had, for the slightest moment, wanted to be part of it. As she gazed up at him a warm feeling spread through her that had nothing to do with the heat. She started to want it again, to be part of his family, to be..with him. Her thoughts were startling to her but not entirely unpleasant. "Leonardo," she said softly, admiration ringing in her tone.  
  
"Welcome to our home Amy," Leo said, lightly clasping her hand. He held it a moment longer then necessary but Amy didn't mind at all. Noticing this, Donny rolled his eyes and left the two alone, joining Summer and Raph. "So who's the other one?" he asked.  
  
Summer looked over her shoulder, smiling contentedly. "That's Catey. Cat for short. She's Amy's cousin from Tennessee," she explained.  
  
Donny nodded. He wasn't even going to attempt introducing himself to her at the moment. The girl looked pretty occupied at the moment. He watched her as she laughed at something Mikey said and wondered when the hell it was going to be his turn to find a beautiful caring woman who would see him for who he was. All his brothers had miraculously managed to. Yeah, maybe he was jumping ahead a bit but he had seen the way Amy looked at Leo and knew something was going to happen. And Mikey and Cat..there was no questioning that those two had hooked up or were well on their way to. Sighing, he turned on his heal and said over his shoulder in a dull voice, "I'll be in the lab."  
  
"Donny-," Summer called, lifting her hand in an attempt to stop him.  
  
"Let him go," Raph said.  
  
Summer sighed and shook her head slowly. "I didn't know this was going to happen. I mean, I'm happy for Mikey and Leo but I didn't mean for-."  
  
Raph cut her off, pulling her body back against his and wrapping his arms tightly around her. The tension immediately left her in a sudden rush and she dropped her head back onto his shoulder, turning to brush her lips against his neck. "It's not your fault hun. And Donny'll get over it. Just give him time, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she whispered, brushing her fingers lightly over his arm. "We should probably take them to meet Splinter."  
  
Raph nodded, closing his eyes and fully enjoying the feel of her fingers against his skin. "When's the last time I told you that I loved you?" she asked in a soft lazy voice.  
  
"About 45 minutes ago before we left."  
  
She turned in his embrace, draping her arms over his shoulders and giving him a sultry smile. Slowly her lips came up to meet his in an achingly tender kiss that set his blood on fire. "I love you," she murmured.  
  
"I love you too. Now quit it." He gently pushed her away, laughing when she stuck out her lower lip and began to pout. "We keep this up and I'm dragging you to the bedroom which would be rude considering that you've got guests here. Go." He motioned to Amy and Cat with a slight jerk of his head. "Play hostess."  
  
"Fine," Summer muttered, reluctantly freeing herself from his warm embrace. "But I'll get you later."  
  
Smiling he followed her across the room. "Oh, I'm counting on it hun."  
  
After having taken it upon themselves to introduce themselves to the turtles they hadn't had a chance to speak to yet, Cat and Amy were led to a small room where the turtle's Sensei was meditating. The two women were very respectful, bowing deeply when they came before him and listening with avid interest to his wise words. As they left, allowing the elderly rat to return to his meditation, Amy hung back. She felt the need to ask him something. Something important to her. She turned and cautiously approached Splinter, delicately clearing her throat to gain his attention.  
  
Opening his aged ebony eyes, he smiled up at her. "Is there something you need my child?"  
  
She knelt beside him, fearlessly reaching out and taking his gnarled hand in hers. It may have seemed like a straightforward gesture and if Splinter thought so he said nothing. It was just that she felt like she knew him very well. From what Summer and Leo had told her she had developed an admiration for the old mutant that had only deepened once she had met him. Her own father had died in Desert Storm when she was a teenager but he had always told her to respect and admire those older then her, especially when they had more knowledge then most. "Master Splinter, I just wanted to thank you again. Meeting you had been an honor. Leonardo speaks very highly of you."  
  
"My son exaggerates," he joked with a light chuckle.  
  
Amy smiled fondly, shaking her head. "He loves you very much. All of your sons do. You can hear it in the way they speak about you. I..I never got the chance to be that close to my father."  
  
"He has passed then?"  
  
She nodded. "Desert Storm." He said nothing, yet she could feel that he was sorry for her loss. She felt oddly comforted by that. Casting her eyes to the floor she thought carefully about what she was going to say next. "I was wondering," she started, looking up into his kind eyes, "if you wouldn't mind...may I come and meditate with you sometime?"  
  
Splinter smiled and patted her hand. "I would enjoy your company Amy. You may come by any time you please."  
  
Amy returned his smile. "Thank you very much. I'd better get back before they start to wonder where I am." She stood and bowed respectively. "Again, it was wonderful to meet you Master Splinter."  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Amy," he said as he bowed his head, dismissing her.  
  
Amy turned and left, walking slowly out the door and pausing for a moment, trying to remember which way the living room was. Probably where all the voices were coming from.  
  
"That was a really nice thing you just did," a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
Amy gasped and whirled around, a hand lifting to rest over her rapidly beating heart. She shot the culprit an accusatory glare. "Leo! You scared the hell out of me!" she murmured softly, unable to ignore the sudden pleasure that pooled within her as her eyes settled on him.  
  
He smiled sheepishly, slowly approaching her. "Sorry. I think I have a bad habit of doing that." He stopped a few inches away from her, studying the raven-haired beauty for a moment before saying, "What you said to Splinter, that was really nice of you. He's taught us everything we need to know so we really haven't been turning to him for help as much as we used to. I think he'll be happy to have a student again."  
  
Amy swallowed hard, unnerved by his nearness and the emotions that suddenly seemed to be swamping her. "I..after listening to the way you and Summer have praised him I just wanted to get to know him better. He's a very kind man. And just by looking at him you can tell how much he knows, how much he could teach you." The anxiety calmed as she became more impassioned in her speech, showing off a side of herself that she usually tried to keep hidden. "Summer has actually slipped up when talking about him and referred to him as father. Did you know that? I guess..I never knew my father that well and Splinters so wise. I could learn so much from him. I know it sounds greedy but I want to get to know him like Summer did. You've spoken about him so many times and I feel like I know him..and." She looked up, the apprehension once again slamming into her with the force of a semi. "And you," she added softly.  
  
Leo stared at the young woman in shock, wondering if he had even heard her right. It wasn't just that she had said she felt like she knew him, it was the way she said it, her voice turning all soft and husky and her gorgeous violet eyes filling with an emotion he had only hoped to see. He hadn't even known her eyes were violet until tonight. The moment he had seen her, the entire world seemed to stop. She was beautiful. He'd never seen such a strikingly attractive woman before. And to make matters worse he had fallen for her before even meeting her. He had caught Summer's phone ringing several times in the dead of night when she and Raph were fast asleep. It had always turned out to be Amy needing someone to talk to, someone to confide her fears in. Of course Leo had been more then happy to help. Now, with her standing right in front of him, vulnerability written clearly in her eyes, it was impossible to deny the fact that he was very attracted to her. "I feel like I know you too," he confessed.  
  
Amy smiled at that, her full lips parting over perfect white teeth. "You remember that night we stayed up talking until three in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah," Leo said, chuckling at the memory. "You heard something in your apartment and got scared so I spent the entire night talking you down and making you laugh."  
  
Moving closer to him, propelled forward by something deep within her that longed to be near him, Amy turned her head to the side and regarded him curiously. "I..never got a chance to thank you for that," she whispered. Holy crap! What the hell was she doing? Whatever it was she wasn't in control of herself and she really didn't want to be. It felt too right. Besides she had spent her entire life listening to her heart. Why stop now? "I mean, thank you properly."  
  
Leo's eyes went wide, hearing the underlining implication in her words. Her soft violet eyes turned dark with what he could only assume was passion. "Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his hand already reaching up and resting lightly on her waist.  
  
"I've been talking to you on the phone for weeks. I feel like I know you..and you're the kindest, sweetest and most honest guy I have ever met. Yeah." She leaned up, her arms sliding around his neck. "I want to do this."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and surrendered to her, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself even if she had said she wasn't sure. Her lips brushed his hesitantly, then came back more determined, her arms tightening around his neck as she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Whoa..sorry guys! Didn't know I'd be interrupting anything."  
  
Leo and Amy jumped apart, whipping around simultaneously to face a very smug looking Raphael. "And here I thought I was the only one gettin' some action," he quipped.  
  
Amy ducked her head, attempting to hide the adorable blush that stained her porcelain cheeks.  
  
"Cut it out Raph," Leo said, smiling at his younger brother. "What do you want?"  
  
"We're watching a movie. You two in or..ahh..did you want me to turn around and act like I never say ya?"  
  
Leo turned to Amy, lifting a hand and tilting her chin up with his fingers. "You want to watch a movie?" he asked, winking at her.  
  
A bright smile curved her full lips and she nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Alright," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
Raph rolled his eyes, hardly containing his laughter and led the way back to the living room. Cat and Mikey looked up from their spots on the couch as the three entered. "Where were you guys?" Cat asked, turning around and draping her arms over the back of the couch.  
  
"If you only knew," Raph said, laughing as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"I was talking to Splinter. Leo was waiting for me," Amy said too quickly, flinching when Mikey and Cat exchanged a knowing look. "So what are we watching?"  
  
Cat sat up proudly, giving her a goofy grin. "I'm your Huckleberry," she drawled, her deep chocolate eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"God Cat, you never get enough of that movie do you?" Amy asked as she walked around the couch and sat down next to her cousin. Leo sat down beside Amy, placing his arm on the back of the couch behind her.  
  
"Hey! Tombstone was the best movie ever made in my opinion. No one plays a better Doc then Val Kilmer," Cat argued, snatching up the remote and pressing play. As the movie started, Donny came to join, taking a seat in a chair off to the left of the couch and leaving the love seat open for Raph and Summer who joined them a few minutes later with a full bag of popcorn.  
  
Halfway through the movie Summer was snuggled up close to Raph paying zero attention to the movie as they exchanged lazy kisses. Leo's arm had moved from the back of the couch to Amy's shoulders and Amy was pressed tightly against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Cat was comfortable as could be with her arm resting over Mikey's stomach and her leg draped over one of his, the other one tucked up underneath her. Mikey's hand traced slow easy patterns over her arm, his attention for the most part focused on the movie.  
  
When the movie came to an end Raph stood, helping Summer up and pulling her into his arms. "We're ahh..going to bed," he said, pulling Summer towards their bedroom. "Night guys."  
  
Summer giggled as he pulled her along, unable to keep herself from stumbling because he was holding her too close and her feet kept bumping into his. "Night guys. Leo, Mikey, I trust you'll find them places to sleep."  
  
"No problem Summer, we got it covered!" Mikey said, laughing as he watched the two disappear into their room.  
  
Leo yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "I think I'm going to turn in too guys." He looked down at Amy. "Did you..want to come with me? We could stay up and talk."  
  
"Talk my ass," Mikey muttered, earning himself a halfhearted glare from his brother and Amy.  
  
Leo stood, offering a hand to Amy. "Yeah, I'll go with you," she murmured, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her out of the room.  
  
"Well, that leaves you and me babe," Mikey said, looking down at the gorgeous blonde cradled in his arm. "You want to watch another movie?"  
  
Cat pushed herself up, dragging a hand through her straight blonde locks. Her eyes scanned the video selection, looking for something that was scary and interesting, but not interesting enough that you would get lost in it. She had other plans and they did not at all involve watching a movie. Little did she know though that Mikey's mind was on the same track.  
  
"How about Scream?" they said at the same time, looking at each other and laughing.  
  
"Scream it is then," Cat said, sliding off the couch and crawling across the floor to where the movies were lined up on a shelf below the TV. She slid the movie from its case and put it in the VCR, going back to the couch. As the creepy music started up she moved close to Mikey, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling has his arm came around her. In the movie the actress answered the phone, playing the flirt as she talked unsuspectingly to the killer on the other end.  
  
Cat chewed on her bottom lip, paying little notice to the movie as her mind turned crazy circles, thinking of different things she and Mikey could be doing right now and how exactly she could make those things happen. Suddenly Mikey's arms tightened around her and in a flurry of movement Cat found herself lying full length on the couch, staring up at Mikey with wide eyes as his body rested on top of hers. "So what's you're favorite scary movie?" he asked, his voice low, wreaking havoc upon her senses.  
  
She smiled, rubbing her leg against his suggestively. "Show girls," she quoted, laughing softly.  
  
Mikey leaned in closer, his face only inches away. Cat's heart pounded in response to his nearness, her body reacting to his in a way it had never responded to any other mans. Then his lips were at her neck, pressing softly, driving her to mindless abandon. Screaming echoed softly from the TV, mingling with the small moan that swept past her parted lips.  
  
"Too fast?" Mikey whispered against her neck.  
  
Cat shook her head lethargically from side to side. "No. Perfect," she whispered, "I would only change one thing."  
  
"What that?"  
  
She raised her hands, placing them on either side of his face and guiding his mouth to hers. "You should be kissing me." She pressed a butterfly kiss upon his lips and smiled. "Not my neck."  
  
Mikey laughed. "You make a pretty good point babe." His lips came down on hers, gently coaxing them apart and deepening the kiss. Cat sighed, stretching luxuriously beneath him, rubbing her leg against his as smoldering passion consumed her. His arms came around her, one sliding beneath her head and providing her with a pillow of sorts and the other resting on her hip, his thumb gently rubbing the bare skin just above the waist line of her low cut jeans.  
  
"You know," Cat purred in between kisses. "You're really good at kissing. Sure you've never done it before?"  
  
Mikey pulled back and smiled down at her. "Nope. Thought about it. Never got the chance to try it though. Not until I tripped over you."  
  
Cat laughed and pulled him back down for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. By the time they finally gave it a rest, coming to a mutual agreement that they shouldn't take it much further, the movie was already halfway over.  
  
"So how are we going to make this work?" Mikey asked, shifting his weight towards the back of the couch.  
  
Cat rolled forward, allowing him to slide in behind her. "Just like that," she murmured. Lying on his side, Mikey slid his arm around Cat and pulled her back against him, circling a strong arm around her. He grabbed a pillow that had fallen to the floor earlier and put it underneath their heads as the ominous music reached a dramatic crescendo signaling yet another killing was about to take place.  
  
"So you put this movie in because you've seen it a million times and knew that you would be occupied with something else, right?" Mikey asked, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Cat smiled, moving further into his protective embrace. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"We think alike."  
  
Sharing a tired laugh they settled comfortably and turned their attention back to the movie. By the time the credits rolled they were fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yawning as she rubbed the aching small of her back, Summer stood at the counter in the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a sweater and pouring herself a glass of apple juice. She allowed her mind to play over last night, smiling as she remembered how gentle Raph had been with her, massaging her feet, whispering words that he would never utter in public, his hands playing over her body as if it were the finest instrument on earth.  
  
"Hey there Summer time," Amy said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.  
  
Summer blushed, feeling like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. "Morning."  
  
Amy opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass. "I'm guessing by that red in your cheeks that last night went well?" she said, laughing when Summers cheeks brightened.  
  
"Oh you should talk," Summer muttered. She playfully smacked the younger woman's arm. "Where exactly did you stay last night?"  
  
"She went with Leo to his room and that's the last we heard of the old gal!" Cat exclaimed, strutting into the kitchen.  
  
Summer laughed and leaned against the counter, taking a long sip of her apple juice. "And we all know where you were Cat. Found you cuddled up in Mikey's arms on the couch this morning."  
  
Cat merely smiled and twirled around in a happy circle. "Oh! He's so wonderful! I never saw this comin' when you invited us here Summer but I couldn't be happier. He's so funny and his personality is amazing and...god is he ever a great kisser!" she exclaimed, her dark brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Amy and Summer laughed at the younger woman's enthusiasm. "I know that feeling," Amy admitted softly.  
  
Summer turned to her, cocking her head to the side. "Really? You and Leo hit it off good then?"  
  
Amy sighed, her lips turning up in a secretive smile. "Better then good. He's wonderful Summer. Why didn't you tell us these guys were so great?"  
  
"No kidding," Cat agreed, coming to stand beside them. "Guys like them don't even exist anymore."  
  
Summer pushed herself off the counter, grabbing the carton of apple juice after both Cat and Amy had filled a glass for themselves and crossing the floor to the fridge. "I warned you two. I told you they were charming and polite," she reminded them, putting the juice back in the fridge. "So you knew what to expect when-." Her voice cut off, replaced by a wounded gasp as Summer doubled over holding her stomach.  
  
"Summer?" Amy cried in alarm, placing her glass on the counter and rushing across the kitchen. She wrapped her arm around her friend who was now kneeling on the floor, her brows drawn in pain. "Summer, are you okay?"  
  
Summer lifted her head, opening glazed eyes and staring up at the raven-haired woman. "I think..it's time." She moaned as her stomach convulsed. "Yeah, defiantly time."  
  
"Oh Christ," Cat muttered, her face draining of color. "Now? You're going into labor now?!" she half shouted, panic edging her voice. "Oh good cow..good freakin cow!!"  
  
Summer couldn't help laughing at the girl's expression. Amy had told her about the strange combination of words Cat often used when she was upset or freaked out by something. "Calm down Catey. I think I can freak out enough for the both of us." She doubled over once more as another harsh pain gripped her in its vice like clutches. "I need you...to be calm." She took several labored breaths, gripping Amy's hand tightly. "Tell the guys. We need to get to the hospital."  
  
Cat was on it before the words had even left her mouth. She ran out of the kitchen, startling the four turtles lounging in front of the TV. "Whoa, Cat honey. What's up? You look pretty freaked."  
  
Cat's eyes were wide as she shook her head back and forth. She couldn't believe this was happening. People were supposed to be in hospitals when this kind of stuff happened! "Summer's going into labor!" she yelped. "We need to get her to the hospital now."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide in shock, mirroring the look on Donny and Leo's faces. Raph was already up, running for the kitchen. He had his emotions under control. Or at least he thought he did until he saw the woman he loved hanging heavily on Amy, her face contorted in pain. "Ahh shit," he muttered, rushing to her side. "Summer baby, you okay?"  
  
She nodded weakly, trying to smile but failing miserably. "Yeah. Just didn't expect it to hit this hard, ya know?"  
  
Raph chuckled softy, forcing himself to remain calm for her sake. Inside he was terrified. He didn't know how these things went. He had known it was going to happen any day now but he had never known what to expect. "You're okay babe. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine." He slipped an arm under hers, wrapping it tightly around her waist and helping Amy assist her out of the kitchen.  
  
"I just..I wish you could come with me sweetie," Summer said.  
  
Raph shook his head. He couldn't do that. He wanted to. God did he ever, but he just couldn't. Too public. Way too many people. "You're gonna be fine Summer. I promise."  
  
"I called a cab," Leo said when they entered the living room. "They should be waiting up top."  
  
Raph motioned for Cat to take his place, which she did after a deep calming breath. "Take her. Call us when you get there and let us know what's going on." He turned to face Summer, cradling her face with his hand. "I love you baby, you know that right?"  
  
The auburn haired woman smiled and nodded. "And I love you Raph. With all my heart. Hopefully I'll be able to bring our daughter home tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah you will. You'll be out of there in no time," he reassured her. Then he backed away. "Go," he instructed, watching the two women guide Summer up the stairs.  
  
He stood there for a long time even after they had disappeared. He wasn't sure what to do. Sitting around and waiting seemed almost impossible.  
  
"Raph," a voice said behind him, followed by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Leo, not knowing at all what to say. But Leo did. He always did. "She'll be fine Raph. She's a strong girl. Let's just relax and wait it out, okay?"  
  
Raph hesitated, his gaze once again going to the stairs. "Yeah," he said, sighing. "Okay Leo. We'll wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charity moved about the room with practiced ease. Her curly copper red hair was pulled up away from her face, revealing startling blue eyes that were shades lighter then the blue scrubs that covered her tall, thin figure. She checked the IV and the stats on the machine beside her patient's bed then smiled down at the young woman who she had become friends with over the past three weeks. Every time she had come in to have her regular check up they had chatted away like they were the oldest of friends. "How are you holding up honey?" She asked, concern flashing in her eyes.  
  
Summer gave her a pitiful smile. "I'd be much better if she were out of me Charity."  
  
"It's gonna come out, isn't it? Sometime soon I mean?" A younger woman, who had been introduced to her as Catey said, looking apprehensive.  
  
"Yes Catey," she said in an encouraging tone. "She'll come out soon. It should only take a bit longer. The doctor will be in to check on you soon and see how far along you are."  
  
"Thanks Charity, I..oh crap-." Summer gritted her teeth together, steeling herself for the contraction that was slowly creeping up on her.  
  
Cat had one hand already so Charity quickly took the other. "Here we go sweetie. Now just breath okay?"  
  
Summer released a humorless laugh. "Easier said then done." And it was. This contraction came faster and harder then the previous few, seizing her body and forcing her to cry out. It took forever but finally it passed, leaving Summer panting, her forehead beaded with sweat.  
  
The door opened and Amy came in with a small orange cup in her hand. "Ice chips?" she said, crossing the floor and standing beside Cat.  
  
Summer nodded gratefully but made no attempt to take the cup. Her hands still gripped the sheets at her side.  
  
"Summer time, you okay?" Amy asked. She glanced back and forth between Charity and Cat, expecting an answer as to why their friend had become so quiet but got none. "Summer honey," she said again, bending over and brushing a limp lock of auburn hair out of the pregnant woman's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tears collected in Summers eyes. "I'm really scared Ames," she whispered. A tiny sob momentarily wracked her body as she raised pleading eyes to her friend. "I want Raph."  
  
"We can't do that honey. You know that."  
  
The door creaked open again, this time admitting the doctor, a young man with black hair and a kind face. "Summer," he said, walking up to the bed and checking her chart. "How are we doing?"  
  
"Crappy," Summer muttered, drawing a shuddering breath. She looked back at Amy. Reaching out she grabbed the other woman's hand. She had to make her listen. "Amy, I need him here! I'm scared out of my mind. Please..please Amy. Call him and tell him to come," she begged, tears escaping from the corner of her eyes and trickling down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Amy cast an uneasy look in the doctor direction then at Charity. "They wont understand Summer."  
  
Well then, she would make them understand. Falling back on her skills as an attorney, Summers eyes hardened with determination and she faced the doctor. "Doc. I don't want to sound like a bitch but my honey is coming here to be with me. I need him here to get though this. He's not exactly what you would call a regular human being so please refrain from acting too shocked. In fact, I only want you and Charity in the room. Can that be done?"  
  
The doctor looked at her uneasily. He knew who this woman was by reputation alone and knew that whatever she had to say he had better listen to her. "It can be done. It would be much easier with a few extra hands in here to help out but considering that you're coming along fine and I can see no sign of complications two people is enough to get the job done."  
  
"Good. Amy, go call Raph. Give him the room number and tell him to get his ass over here. I don't care how he gets in. He can use the damn window for all I care. He had no problem with doing it whenever I was in my apartment. Doc, don't speak a word of this to anyone please. Word of their existence cannot get out. Do we have a deal?"  
  
The doctor nodded slowly, not liking what he was agreeing too but not seeing a reason as to why he should go against her wishes.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Summer nodded to Amy and the younger woman quickly left the room. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears back. She was scared and she needed Raph. She needed to draw from his strength. She had never expected going into labor to feel like this. It hurt like hell. And it was about to get worse. Sucking in a deep breath she twisted her hands in the sheets. "Here we go again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raph was pacing. It had been years since he had done it but he was pacing now, his patients wearing thin, almost to the point of breaking. What was going on? They had only received one phone call from Amy telling them that they had made it okay and that Summer was being taken to a room. But nothing since and it had been well over two hours now. Raph was going to loose it. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked waiting for things to happen. He was all about knowing what was going on and when. Now he knew nothing and that frustrated him more then he could say.  
  
The phone rang and he stopped dead in his tracks. About damn time.  
  
Donny, being the closest to the phone, reached over and picked it up. "Hello? Yeah...uh huh. Okay, calm down Amy. I don't know..I don't know. Here, why don't you ask him?" Donny turned to Raph and held up the phone. "It's for you bro."  
  
Raph crossed the room and took the phone from Donny. "Yeah?"  
  
"Raph, it's Amy. Listen, um..Summer's not doing too great. I mean, she's coming along well and everything but she's scared...and she wants you here. She said she doesn't care how you get here but she wants to see you. We're in room 225. Can you make it?"  
  
"In ten minutes," Raph said without hesitation.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Summer you're coming. Don't worry about being found out or anything like that. Summer took care of it."  
  
"Alright Ames. We're leaving right now. See you in a bit." He hung up the phone and went of the coat rack next to the entrance, grabbing his worn trench coat and shrugging it on.  
  
"Raph, you're actually going?" Donny asked.  
  
The red masked turtle turned to his brother, pulling his hat on. "She needs me Donny. You expect me to say no to her?"  
  
Donny was silent for a moment, studying him warily. "Alright. But I'm going with you. Someone's got to watch your back."  
  
"What about Leo and Mikey?" Raph asked, already heading for the stairs.  
  
Donny grabbed his coat and hat, following Raph out. "Their training. I'll call them when we get there so they don't worry."  
  
"Sounds good. Lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summer sagged back against the pillows, her hair damp with her own sweat, her body almost drained of its strength. God when was it going to be over? She had no idea how much longer she could keep this up. The contractions were coming faster. The pain was more intense. It almost felt like it was just way too much.  
  
"Here honey, suck on this," Charity said, handing her an ice chip. Summer took it and ran it along her parched lips, sighing as the cooling liquid seeped into her mouth. "It wont be much longer now, okay?"  
  
"I just want Raph to be here," Summer whimpered, knowing she sounded pitiful and not caring. She was having a baby, she was in pain, and she had a right to sound pitiful.  
  
"Your wish is granted!" A voice called as the door swung open. Amy walked into the room smiling brightly, two figures concealed in trench coats following close behind her. "Luckily everyone was too busy to notice them so they got in without a single strange look."  
  
"Raph!" Summer cried, relief flooding through her. "Oh god honey, I'm so glad you came."  
  
Raphael discarded his hat and coat, ignoring the shocked gasps of the doctor and nurse as he went to Summers side. "Hey hun. You look like hell," he said, grinning down at her.  
  
Summer laughed softly. "Ever one for the romantic words." She took one of his hands and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you for coming here."  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you baby. I could never say no to a beautiful face like yours," he murmured, gently brushing her damp hair out of her face.  
  
Donny watched his brother with Summer for a while before he started feeling as if some one was watching him. He looked up, noticing for the first time the nurse on the other side of the bed. She was staring at him with wide blue eyes, a small smile curving her pink lips. Wild copper colored curls framed her face and a natural blush infused her high cheekbones. Donny had never taken a particular interest in red heads before but he had to admit that this one was very beautiful. Realizing that he was staring he quickly looked down, hoping that she wouldn't see him blushing. She must have though because a moment later she was at his side.  
  
"So you're Donny right?" she asked in a smooth, husky voice.  
  
Startled, he looked up into a pair of dancing crystal blue eyes. "How did you-?"  
  
"Summer's told me about you guys. Not that you were.." She looked him up and down. "You know, but she told me about you."  
  
He looked at her curiously, amused that she didn't seem surprised by the fact that she was standing next to a mutant. "How did you figure out I was Donny?"  
  
She smiled, her gaze quickly flickering to Summer then back to him. "Well, she said Mikey was the big kid of all of you, Leo was the quite one, Raph...well, I pretty much figured out it was him when she said his name. So I figured out who you were by a process of elimination."  
  
Donny chuckled. "Nice. So that would make you Charity then, right?" She gave him a look that clearly said how. "Summer told us about you too. Not very much but she said you were her nurse and that you guys had made plans to go out to lunch when you were both free." What came out of his mouth next was completely unplanned and very out of character for Donny. "She never told me you were cute though."  
  
Charity's blue eyes widened in surprise and her full lips curved up in an impish smile. She opened her mouth to respond when an anguished moan arose from the bed where Summer lay, holding Raph's hand in a death grip. "We'll talk about this later," Charity said, winking at him then quickly turning her attention where it was needed.  
  
"Okay, now when I tell you to Summer I want you to push," the doctor was saying.  
  
Summer's eyes were screwed shut, her teeth gritted against the pain that tore into her. Raph sat beside her with his arm wrapped tightly around her trembling shoulders. "Come on Summer. You can do this sweetie," he murmured, carefully keeping his eyes trained on her face. There was no way in hell he was going to watch what the doctor was doing. He had a feeling it would make him sick and that was the last thing Summer needed right now.  
  
She whimpered pitifully, her hand tightening around his. "Can I push now?" she pleaded, casting the doctor an imploring glance.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, now."  
  
In a matter of minutes childish crying filled the room, mingling with the gasps of its occupants and the joyful cry of the new mother. The doctor, after cutting the small child free from its mother, handed Charity the wailing infant and she took it across the room to clean and weigh her. Wrapping the little girl in a soft pink blanket, she returned to Summers side and gently placed the infant in her mothers waiting arms. "See Summer, was that so bad?"  
  
Summer gave a tired laugh. "Yeah." She looked down at her tiny daughter who had calmed and was now staring back at her curiously. "But it was worth it," she whispered, her heart filling with joy and love that she had never known before. The baby had a downy patch of beautiful auburn hair and deep green/blue eyes. Summer couldn't pick out a single feature that had come from the child's father and she was grateful for that. Stan had been a good man, but she had never loved him. Turning her eyes to Raph, her heart caught when she saw him gazing tenderly down at the tiny infant in her arms. "Honey, do you want to hold your daughter?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Raph said quietly, allowing Summer to place the tiny bundle in his arms.  
  
Summer smiled as she watched them. It was very obvious that Raph was going to make a wonderful dad. True he wasn't the child's biological father but they had talked about it and Raph had told her that he didn't mind helping her with the child at all. "It would be kinda cool to be called dad," he had said.  
  
"She's beautiful hun. What are we going to name her?" Raph asked, smiling when the baby wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.  
  
Summer rested her head on his shoulder and lifted a hand to delicately brush her daughters soft hair. "Hope," she said softly.  
  
Raph lifted his head, waiting for her to look up. Without moving her head from his shoulder she tilted it to the side, lifting her vibrant green gaze to meet his. "Hope huh?"  
  
The auburn hair woman nodded, her eyes turning suspiciously bright. "Because that's all I had to go on when I was away from you."  
  
"Summer," he murmured, rocked to the very core of his being by her sweet words. He stared down into her beautiful face and could only think about how lucky he was to have her, to have their daughter. Life didn't get much better then this. "I love you."  
  
Summer smiled peacefully, lifting her head and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too Raphael." She looked down at Hope sleeping soundly in her father's arms and knew that she had never felt this happy in her life. She was with the man she loved and they were staring down at the miracle that was their daughter. "We're a family now," she whispered, brushing a thumb lightly over Hope's forehead.  
  
Raph thought for a moment, letting the words sink in and then he smiled, tightening his arm around Summer's shoulders. "Feels pretty damn good." 


	4. Epilogue

And here it is. The last of my story. Thanks again to those of you who have been reviewing. Arietti I'm glad you loved your bit in the story.here's a bit more! I've got the power!!!! Lol, sorry, watching Bruce Almighty commercial. Disclaimer is kind of like this; I only own Summer, Amy, Cat, Charity and Hope. The TMNT...no owning on my part!  
  
One Big Happy Family  
  
*~*~*~* Four Months Later *~*~*~*  
  
Delighted baby laughter filled the large, tastefully decorated flat, accompanying the peaceful drumming of rain against the windows. Seated sideways on a large tan and blue upholstered couch and smiling down at the baby laying on a brightly pattered light green and pink blanket in front of him, Raphael glanced up, briefly scanning the spacious room. On the opposite end of the couch sat Leonardo, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his girlfriend Amy. They were talking quietly every once and a while looking up at the TV. On an identical couch across from them were Michelangelo and his girlfriend Catey. Mikey was leaning on the arm of the couch and facing the TV while the platinum blond Cat was laying between his legs, reclining comfortably against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She tilted her head back, whispering something that made Mikey smile and tighten his arm around her waist.  
  
"Donny, sweetie...can I try something?"  
  
Raph turned his gaze to the dinning room table where Donatello sat, his girlfriend Charity perched on his lap, typing something into his laptop. Man, even Donny had a woman now. After meeting her in the hospital the night Hope was born, Charity had given Donny her number and told him to call her. He'd wasted no time, calling her the very next day and the two had talked several times over the week. Donny had learned that she had already received her degree in nursing and was now in her final year of college to receive her masters in computer science. From that moment on he was in love with her and immediately went about convincing his brothers that she should be allowed in the lair. Of course with Summer helping him they couldn't possibly say no. When she had come, meeting Leo, Mikey and Splinter for the first time it was obvious to everyone around them that Charity full heartedly returned Donny's feelings. They had been going out ever since.  
  
It was amazing really, almost unbelievable. Years ago the turtles wouldn't have even bothered thinking about relationships, especially romantic ones. They never thought it could happen to them. And yet...here they were, each of them lucky enough to have found sweet caring women that loved them with all of their hearts. Raph, in his opinion, had to be the luckiest .  
  
He looked down at Hope, his daughter, the second most beautiful thing that had come into his life and his heart caught. He had never seen anything so tiny and so perfect. Even her three over protective uncles and the grandfather who spoiled her rotten couldn't get enough of her.  
  
Raph tickled her neck just below her cheek and she giggles, scrunching up her pert nose. "Damn Hope," he murmured affectionately, "you're too cute for your own good." She gave him a smile that said, "I know that dad," and he laughed. Casting a quick glance in the direction of the kitchen he quickly found Summer digging through her dark wood cupboards. He could hear her muttering something under her breath and knew it couldn't be good. She had just got back from work not even an hour ago and looked exhausted but she had still insisted on cooking for all of them. From the looks of it she didn't look like she was finding anything she wanted.  
  
"Come on kiddo," he said, picking up hope and cradling her gently in his arms, "let's go see mom."  
  
"While you're out have Hope tell mom that Uncle Mikey's hungry for pizza."  
  
"You're always hungry for pizza honey," Cat said, stretching against him.  
  
Mikey shrugged. "I just don't think she should have to cook for all of us. She looks totally out of it."  
  
"Don't worry Mikey. We'll see how persuasive we can be," Raph said, walking into the kitchen and quietly sneaking up behind Summer. "Hey beautiful," he said softly, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.  
  
Summer turned to face him, giving him a dazzling but tired smile. "Hi honey. I see you've brought me a present."  
  
"Yeah. She missed you today. She also wants you to know that Uncle Mikey wants Pizza."  
  
Summer shook her head. Taking Hope, she held her up, rubbing her nose against Hope's tiny one. "Uncle Mikey always wants pizza, doesn't he baby?" Hope's only replay was a thrilled giggle.  
  
Waiting until Summer had Hope settled on her hip, Raph slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hun, you've had a long day at work and you look tired as hell. Let's just order pizza, okay?" She hesitated and he started to rub the tense muscles in her mid-back, knowing she would cave the second she started to feel relaxed. "Come on Summer, you know you don't even feel like cooking tonight anyway."  
  
"I know," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder and released a weary sigh. "Okay, fine. Pizza it is."  
  
"I'll have Mikey order. You go change, okay?"  
  
Summer wrapped her free arm around Raph's neck and smiled up at him through her thick lashes. "What's wrong with what I have on now?" she teased, pleasure flooding through her as she watched hunger blaze to life in the ebony depths of his eyes. She was still wearing her clothes from work which consisted of a short black skirt, slit up the side and a tight deep green top that clung to her voluptuous figure and had a plunging scooped neckline.  
  
"Nothing at all," Raph answered, leaning closer to her. He glanced down at Hope who was, as usual, watching them curiously. "I'm gonna kiss your mom now."  
  
Summer laughed softly. "Look away sweetie!" She murmured a second before his lips came down to claim hers. She opened immediately, deepening the kiss as his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Geez you guys! Get a room!" Mikey yelled from the living room.  
  
The two broke apart slowly and Summer smiled up at Raph, brushing her fingers lovingly against his cheek. "Someone should remind him that this is my place."  
  
Raph chuckled, and then gave her a quick hug. "Go change," he demanded softly.  
  
"Yes sir." Moving around him, she led the way out of the kitchen, stopping abruptly when six pairs of eyes turned to her expectantly. She sighed, knowing exactly what they wanted to hear. "Yes you can order pizza."  
  
With an excited whoop, Cat sprang off the couch and ran to get the cordless phone.  
  
"But Mikey has to do it!" Summer added, turning to go upstairs with Hope. "I want to hear him verbally terrorized the poor guy taking the order."  
  
Coming back with the phone, Cat vaulted over the back of the couch and toppled into Mikey's lap. "Here ya go hun," she chirped, smiling up at him as she handed him the phone.  
  
Mikey took it, frowning slightly. "I don't really terrorize the guy, do I?  
  
"YES!" everyone replied in unison.  
  
Several minutes later, after the pizza had been ordered, Summer came back downstairs wearing flannel shorts with a plain white shirt and carrying little Hope, safely tucked in her baby blanket. She sat next to Cat on the couch. "Where are the guys?"  
  
Cat motioned to the kitchen where the guys were standing, talking quietly. She leaned over, offering her finger to Hope and smiling when the baby clutched it in one of her tiny fists. "In the kitchen, not sure what they're up to."  
  
Amy and Charity came over to join them, Amy sitting beside cat and Charity taking the empty spot next to Summer. "Gosh, she sure is somethin'," Cat murmured. "I'm kinda hopping she'll get her mom's looks and her dad's attitude."  
  
"Great, that's what I need," Summer drawled, "never ending phone calls from school telling me to come pick my daughter up because she tried to kick someone's ass for looking at her funny."  
  
The other women laughed at that, then fell silent, content to stare down at the tiny bundle of perfection in Summer's arms.  
  
"You know, I never thought I would fall so hard..and so fast," Charity mused softly, "and I never saw myself falling for..a turtle. But every time I look at Donny I just fall further in love with him."  
  
Cat smiled up at the older woman. "None of us saw it comin' honey. But I'll tell you what..I wouldn't change a single thing. I've never been in love like this before. I can't even picture what my life would be like without Mikey."  
  
"I know what you mean," Amy said softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Now I get why you wanted to come back so badly Summer."  
  
Summer smiled as she looked down at her daughter. "I don't think I could have kept going without him Ames," she whispered, her voice catching slightly as she painfully remembered how hard it had been to live each day without Raph.  
  
"I know hun." Amy reached over and took Summer's hand. "But you don't have to worry about not being with him anymore."  
  
"None of us do," Cat added.  
  
The four women shared a smile, lapsing into silence once more as they enjoyed the feeling of being truly loved.  
  
"You know, part of me can't believe this is happening."  
  
"That part of you needs to shut up Leo," Raph joked.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I'm serious guys. I mean...look at them."  
  
The four brothers turned to look out into the living room where their girlfriends sat crowded around Hope.  
  
"Four beautiful women...and they're all ours," the blue masked brother said, a subtle note of awe in his voice.  
  
"Don't forget Hope dude," Mikey said, nudging Leo lightly with his elbow but never taking his eyes off Cat.  
  
They watched the women for a while before Donny slung and arm over his little brothers shoulders. "So whadya say Mikey? Cowabunga?"  
  
Mikey smiled, appearing to think it over and then nodded. "Cowabunga."  
  
Raph and Leo rolled their eyes. Some people never grew up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes I know the ending was sappy but I couldn't resist!!! 


End file.
